Little Sister
by Cagalli-01
Summary: little bit of MirxSan. One day the group sees this little girl given a sword that was made by Totosi. But who is this young child?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my new story and it's in first person. And I hope you like it.

* * *

Little Sister

Chapter 1(intro)

Hi. I'm about 14 years old and my mother passed on when I was six. I have green/blue eyes and long light brown hair and I'm about 5'7. Well to actually start off my mother died when I was 6 like I said before and now 8 years later, I'm searching through the Feudal Japan looking for my so called 'brother'. I never really met this boy, I never even heard of him until my mama was about to pass on. She told me everything that led up to my being. And that was a bit frightening. Well, she told me about being at this bar one night when it was her time to become human for a night during one of the quarter moons. If you haven't guessed she was a half demon.

She told me of this Monk that came up to her and asked if she would bare his child. Of course at the time my mother and the Monk were drunk so she say yes. Then they went into this hut that was just outside of the bar.

In the morning, the Monk realized what he done the previous night and looked at the woman he just mated with. But now to his perspective that she was still quite beautiful even in this form. So he quietly put his robes and sandals back on and left the hut without turning back. Only leaving a single gold chain behind.

A couple of years later after I was born she sniffed out the monk and it lead her to a temple. She waited in the woods outside, sending out her ora so the monk would sense it. But instead of the monk she was looking for, a little child came out. No older than 7.

The boy slowly walked up to mama, with his staph in hand. Even though it was too big for him. Mama told me she recognized the staph and that it belonged to my father. My mother walked out of the woods to see the child more closely. The child looked almost like her mate. Except for his eyes.

"Where's the Monk young one?" she asked. Just as she said that the young boy tried to hold his tears in but he couldn't help it.

"He's not here demon. Now leave this temple." he tried to say with strength in his voice but failed. She could hear the fear that came from his voice instead of strength, and the redness that was in his eyes. It seemed that the young boy had just been crying about something, but what was it?

"Just tell me what's wrong child, and I'll leave you. I promise I won't hurt you." She said sincerely, feeling sorry for the small boy.

"Do you really promise not to hurt me?" asked the boy. He had tears building up in his eyes.

"Yes, child, I promise. I would never hurt any child." she assured him. She slowly walked up to him more, taking her time not to frighten him more. Once close enough, she picked up the small child and set him on her lap. The boy let her do this willingly. "Now child, what's wrong?"

"We . .well, demon, my . . .my father just died this morning and . . . and someday that same fate will happen to me. I . . . I really don't want that to happen. I'm so . . . so scared." The boy couldn't hold his tears back anymore, so he just let them loose into her robes. Slowly my mother stroked the poor boys head trying to comfort him.

"Do you know how he died child, or do you not want to talk about it?" mama asked while she held him close.

"I . . . I don't want to . . . to talk about it. But can I show you his grave site if . . . if you wish?" he asked, his eyes filled hope and comfort from her presents.

"Only if that would help you, then of course I will go see him with you."

So the little boy carefully snuck mother into the temple and past the old monk, until they came to the grave site. Mama could smell her mate all around the grave site. She stood there looking at the large pit that was in the ground. Tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Instantly she knew that her mate had died and all she had left was me.

Now there's the story of how I came to be and why I'm still searching for my elder brother. I do believe that it would be a lot easier if my mother found out his name but she didn't. And this is where my story begins.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you liked my first chapter. The next chapter won't be posted up until I get at least 5 reviews, so please read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks you to the people who reviewed the first chapter. And here's your prize the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as the last one. And our story begins...

* * *

Little Sister

Chapter 2

It was a quiet night, the moon was full and shimmering through the trees. The little animals sleeping soundly all around me. During my time alone I became friends with the animals and nature. They would always be there for me, even when I'm alone.

Suddenly all the animals that were sleeping around me scattered throughout the woods, leaving me all alone. Then loud booms could be heard from the Northern direction. Boom, BOOM, **_BOOM!_** The steps were coming closer and closer. I couldn't stand the suspense any longer. So I got off the my comfy bed of leaves and started to run. I ran as fast as I could until I couldn't run any longer. I started to hear it again, I tried to get up from the cold mucky ground but I just fell right back on it. I was too weak from running away 'If I could just rest for a little bit and hide my sent, then I could protect myself more and transform. But all I really need is a little rest.' I thought. 'Rest that I couldn't take, rest that I couldn't afford. I have to take action now, before the demon come close enough.'

Once again I tried pushing myself off the ground, but this time I tried my absolute hardest and succeeded. I was almost ready to defend myself against the demon that was coming toward me with great haste.

Soon I felt the wind coming, blowing around me like a whirlwind. I relaxed in the wind, letting my body transform into my demon self. Then the wind left me and when I opened my eyes the demon was right there in front of me.

This demon was huge, I think it was a tiger but there was many differences between them. They were the same colours and everything except for it's size and fangs. This demon's aura was astronomical! I wanted to run again but I had this feeling that if I did it would just keep coming after me. So I stood there and was ready to fight.

The demon charged at me, like a blinded animal. I jumped on a tree branch to evade the attack. I extended my claws and launched myself at the tiger type demon. Pushing myself from the tree, I struck the stupid demon on the right side of it's face.

When I jumped back into the tree, I could see a couple of dark pink, almost black shards, just below of where I scratched. They looked like the pieces of shards that I have been collecting.

The tiger type demon turned around and looked at me. His eyes glowed a fierce red. I looked at them with confidence, even though I was scared for my life.

The tiger suddenly jumped at me, I quickly jumped to another tree. This continued for about ten minutes with the tiger chasing me from tree to tree. At the last tree, I pushed myself up and extended my claws once again and descended. When the tiger demon launched itself up. I struck the demon where I saw the pinkish black shards. Three shards flew away from the demon and landed softly in the fluffy flawless grass.

"Blades of Angels!"

I slashed the demon into smithereens, pieces of the tiger flew everywhere. I was finally safe for the moment. I knew by tomorrow I would probably be in danger again.

I landed by the three pinkish black shards and picked them up. Once I touched them they returned to their normal bright pinkish white glory. I took out the quarter ball of shards from around my neck and added the tree shards to it.

From there I felt the wind blow around me and I transformed back to my human self. For the rest of the day I searched for a nice clear area that I could sleep in for the night with my little animal friends.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Well, all done. Well this one is anyway. I would like at least 10 reviews before I put up the next chapter. So I hope you like it so far. And please read and review. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the next chapter. It's with the group right now but it'll be brought back to Merina's POV later. I know their short but I think there good. So I hope you do too.

* * *

Little Sister

Chapter 3

(Normal POV)

"Inuyasha, SIT!" A big bang could be heard halfway across the country. "You are a big inconsiderate jerk, Inuyasha!" Kagome turned around on her heels and marched her way from the half-demon that was about a meter in the solid dirt road.

Just behind the Inuyasha crater three other members of the team were talking.

"He hasn't learned anything, has he?"

"Not a single thing." announced the small but not clueless kit.

"So true. I'm going to go after Kagome." Sango said as she started to walk in the direction her friend went.

* * *

"Kagome, slow down!" yelled Sango as she was running closer to her.

"He is such a jerk." she mumbled as she walked to the flowing river. "He is so inconsiderate."

"Finally! I caught up to you. Are you ok, Kagome?" Sango asked as she settled down beside her.

"Ya, I will eventually. I don't think he'll ever learn not to be such an inconsiderate bastard."

"Don't be so negative, Kagome. He'll come around in time. Just like Miroku."

"The only time Miroku is going to stop being a leacher, is when he's married to you." The girls laughed after the last comment. Until Sango caught the last part.

"Hey!"

"Come on Sango, I already know you like him, It's just that obvious." At that moment Sango began to blush like there was no tomorrow.

"Are . . . are you serious? It's that obvious?" she asked still blushing.

"Mew." the little cat demon mewed since she heard all of the conversation and followed Sango to their present location.

"Yes, I'm serious Sango. If you actually pay attention on how he looks at you and how you look at him. It's like you love each other but both of you don't know it. Also, it seems like your both destined to be together."

"Ummmm . . . I have no idea what your talking about." pronounced Sango as she blushed more of a fierce red as looked at her reflection in the river.

"Ya right. I know you, you know what I mean." Kagome stopped and listened to sounds around her. Slowly she recognized the feel on demonic power and the direction it was coming from. "Sango? Can you feel that demonic energy?"

Sango looked at Kagome and then tried to sense the demonic power. "Sort of. I think it's coming from the forest."

"There you are. Do you guys sense that. It's coming from within the forest." exclaimed Inuyasha as he popped out from nowhere.

"Ya, we know. Sango and I just talking about it." Kagome said as she and Sango got up from the river.

"Let's go." Both Sango and Kagome said as they headed toward the forest with Inuyasha. Miroku and Shippo right behind them.

TBC . . .

* * *

A/N: Here's the third chapter. I hope you liked it. This time I would like to get my total reviews up to 15. So that's 5 more. So please read and review. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks you to the people who reviewed the last couple of chapters. And here we go...

* * *

Little Sister

Chapter 4

"Wakey, Wakey, there Merina." someone whispered into my ear in the middle of my peaceful rest.

"Mmmmm" I groaned and turned over. All my little friends were gone once again because of the person who was trying to wake me up. I knew it wasn't a good thing to turn over since demons are trying to kill me practically everyday. But I knew this person was harmless.

"Mioga, why don't you try waking her up again." said another person but in an old voice.

"Fine, I will. But if I get squished it's your fault Master Totosi." From out of nowhere I felt something drinking my blood like a mosquito. So I raised my hand and squished the little critter.

I slowly opened my eyes to adjust to the light that was shining through the trees in the open area. I looked at my hand to see a squished Mioga.

"Mioga? . . . What are you doing here?" I asked drowsedly as I was slowly getting up from my bed.

"I'm here with Totosi." exclaimed the little flea as he blew himself back up.

"Totosi?"

"I'm right here, Merina. I just finished making your sword. It's has mush potential in it and it should help you in your quest. I would call it tenshi ken it means 'the sword of Angels'. It is definitely one of the best of Kami's creations and holds the power of the heavens. It will take a great deal of training to use this sword but if Kami wanted you to have it then why should I to argue."

"Do you know any of the technic's of this blade, Totosi?" I asked.

"I know of four of them but you will have to figure them out child. It is a beautiful blade so protect it dearly."

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Inuyasha, I sense a piece of the jewel." stated Kagome as they kept heading toward the demonic aura. Sango and Miroku were on Kirara and Kagome and Shippo were riding Inuyasha like a horse. A.K.A. piggy back ride.

"The more reason we should get there quicker." said Inuyasha as he ran faster to their destination.

* * *

"Here it's yours." Totosi held out the sword for me to grasp it. So I did. "Another thing about this sword, Merina, is that no demon who is half blooded or more can wield it."

"Oh, thank you, Totosi. I really appreciate the hard work you put into this sword. Thank you very much."

"Ok, where are you!" yelled this strange inu-half demon as he jumped out from the forest. "Where's the jewel shards?" The half demon looked around frantically ignoring me and Totosi, holding his large sword.

"Settle down Inuyasha. Oh, hello Totosi." said the young maiden that was wearing strange clothing and had long silky black hair. She also had a couple of other people behind her as she walked out of the forest.

"Hello Lady Kagome." smiled Totosi.

"Stop talking woman and tell me where's the jewel shards!" yelled the impatient Inuyasha.

"Oh, god. The girl has the shards." The lady Kagome walked closer to me. I was scared of what she would do to me. I never really got acquainted with humans even if I'm in that form. "What's your name, child?" she asked as she came closer.

I ran behind Totosi for a little protection. It seemed the half demon Inuyasha was going to kill me or something of that sort. "Thank's for everything, Totosi." I squeaked before I ran into the forest.

(Normal POV)

"Now you done it Wrench. You should have let me taken care of that brat before it ran." exclaimed Inuyasha as he ran after the little girl.

Once Inuyasha left Totosi started to speak. "Kagome, make sure that Inuyasha doesn't hurt the child. Her name is Merina and if he frightens her too much then, then she will most likely kill Inuyasha. She only does it if she's in a tight spot but other than that the poor girl's harmless. So just be careful."

"Thanks for the tip, Totosi. Besides, what were you doing with her." asked Sango.

"Master Totosi was giving Merina the sword he made for her. It is a very unique and beautiful sword, indeed." said Mioga from Sango's shoulder.

"Well, that explains it. We better get going if we want to stop Inuyasha. See you later, Totosi, Mioga." Miroku chirped as he started to run in the direction that Inuyasha left in.

"Later." The girls said including the young kit and left the area riding on Kirara's back.

TBC . . .

* * *

A/N: Well here's chapter 4. The next one won't be added until I receive 20 reviews in total. Well later. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

Little Sister

Chapter 5

"Come on kid, just give me the jewel!" yelled Inuyasha as he continued to chase me.

"I have no idea what your talking about half-demon!" I yelled back. And I certainly did have no idea. Some people just want things that other people have. But this jewel that he's asking for I never heard of. So why does he think I have it when I know I don't. I was also slowly getting tired of running. I knew soon I would have to transform and fight or try to keep running . He was fast for a half-demon but if I could run away from a demon for a little bit, I could at least get away from him. But maybe I'm a bit over confident. I heard once that if your over confident, it can lead to your downfall. Like most demons. I'm still scared for my life though.

I ran a couple more miles but I couldn't handle it any further. My human legs couldn't hold up any longer. I could still bet that the half-demon could still go. "I know your tired kid, so just hand over the jewel shard and I'll go." I slowly stopped running and the half-demon stopped about 3 meters behind me. I was still scared for my life since his sword was still out of it's sheath.

"Come on kid, just give it to me or I'll have to kill you to get it." The so called Inuyasha deemed.

"I told you, I don't have any jewel shard. I haven't even heard of the stupid thing your talking about." I answered as I turned around. I felt the wind blow around me instantly. Slowly the whirlwind began to appear around me and I felt my nails grow longer. The same with my beautiful tail. Then the wind disappeared and I was left in my quarter-demon form to face a half-demon for my life.

"This is a nice surprise. A quarter-demon who can change when endanger. This should be a great pleasure to fight you for our shards." Inuyasha took his stance with his sword wedged between both of his hands. Suddenly he charged at me, about to slice me in half. I jumped out of the way in the nick of time and landed in the trees.

I felt that his sword was no ordinary sword. I felt obliged to use my own. Even though I only practiced with human swords when I found them on the ground. I also knew that I had no idea what my own sword could do. I gripped my sword and slid it out of it's own sheath and held it like it. It felt like it was an extension of my arm.

Inuyasha jumped from the ground and landed on the branch that I just left. "This is getting me nowhere." he mumbled. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha then sliced the air and blades of light came at me. Suddenly the air became calm around me as in slow motion. I felt my Ken Tenshi pulse and I could hear certain words going through my mind. Just waiting to be called.

"Heavens Scar!" I thrusted my sword up into the air. A flash of light came down from the heavens and struck my sword. I then slashed it into the air similar to Inuyasha and a pink light struck the yellow wind scar as if it canceled out the attack.

* * *

(Normal POV)

One person and a miniature demon looked into the sky as they spotted pink light come down from the sky through surrounded by clouds. It seemed like a beautiful scene as the shades changed within the few seconds that it lasted. "Well, it seemed that Merina learned her first ability of her sword."

"It seems she has. Lets just hope that she learns the other three in time. Kagome may be able to help her with one of them but the rest is up to her. I believe that she will be the one to save this world from evils clutches. But it's all up to her, everything is up to her."

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Did you see that?" asked Shippo just after he seen the pink light come from the sky, through the trees.

"Come on Kirara. Let's go." The two-tailed neko demon took off faster then it had before.

* * *

I watched as the two attacks clashed against each other again and again. It was like a battle between heaven and earth. The hanyou just kept dishing out the attacks over and over again. It seemed like his defense was his offence. I knew my life was endanger and I fought demons that was always on the offence.

Inuyasha did another wind scar and I jumped out of the way and onto a tree. Then I forced myself away from it, sheathing my sword before I left. I extended my claws and aimed for his chest.

The half demon didn't know what happened after his last attack. It happened so fast. All he really knew was that he had five deep claw marks in his chest. But that wasn't going to stop him. He knew that he had worse especially from his own family. So he lifted his sword once again and stood ready toward me. I pulled out my Ken tenshi once again having it ready at my side.

The half-demon saw this and started to charge at me but a single word echoed through the forest. Both Inuyasha's ears and mine picked up the stranded word and the voice it belonged to.

Silently the hanyou uttered at the word and his body slammed into the ground. Soon after a two-tailed neko demon came into view with two humans and a kit and one that was running on the ground. All of them that I seen before.

To Be Continued . . .

* * *

A/N: Well that's chapter 5. I hope you liked it. Well the next one will be up once I get 25 reviews in total. No sooner than that. Later. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's chapter 6. I hope you like it.

* * *

Little Sister

Chapter 6

I quickly hid behind a tree that was thankfully close and not broken down from the previous battle. "Why did you go and do that for?!" yelled the half-demon as he pushed himself off the ground from his crater.

"You should have waited. Totosi said that if Merina get too frightened she will eventually kill her opponent. That's why Kagome sat you!" The Monk answered for the strangely clothed Miko. "Just let the girls talk to her. Maybe it'll be more effective then just running blindly into battle with a 13 year old."

I listened to the boys conversation from behind the tree. I watched the group carefully, so I could transform back to my human form. As they stood their talking about me, I let the wind sweep past me and I transformed back.

Just as I finished, the black haired girl from earlier slowly walked toward the tree that I was hiding behind.

"It's ok, Merina. Inuyasha didn't mean to harm you. Right Inuyasha?" The strange black haired lady asked the half-demon in a stern voice. All he did was grunt. She stopped about three meters from the base of the tree and the demon slayer slowly walked up beside her.

"All we wanna do is talk to you Merina. So if you'll come out from the tree, we'll promise that the Inu demon won't hurt you. Even if he tries my friend here will stop him before he'll even reach you." The Demon slayer started to giggle after that. It seemed she met what she said but I still couldn't trust the one called Inuyasha. It seemed like he truly wanted something from me. Like he wanted to claim it, but for what reason?

"Please come out. Inuyasha may seemed hard headed some times but he's not too bad," I jumped out from behind the tree when I heard the kits voice behind me. I suddenly realized that I had no cover and that all the strange people could see me. I suddenly felt scared as I stood there with all their eyes staring at me. Waiting for me to do something. Like I have any idea. "Just talk to us please, Merina." The little kit asked in a cute voice. I just couldn't resist talking to him after that but I was still scared of the others.

"H-how do y-you people know my name?" I stuttered.

"Totosi told us after Inuyasha went and chased after you." the Monk announced. I couldn't really say something after that. But I was wondering how much that old man actually told them about me.

* * *

After awhile (once I was calm around the other people besides Inuyasha), we sat down beside each other around the fire and I told them my story beside the part about my mother being a hanyou.

"So your searching for your older half brother." one of them asked.

"Hai, I am. I only have one thing to go by from what my mother told me. And that she only seen him once. Well, it was that he'll have something similar to what I have but it would in a different place.(A/N: If your thinking something sick right now then get your brains out of the gutter) It's all because we were different genders, I thought that the most similar thing we have would be my wind tunnel, see." I showed the group my left hand which only held the golden chain that was purified and stopped the wind from blowing. The chain was intertwined across my palm in a very complex way but it was easy enough for me to take it on and off.

T.B.C.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is a little short but I still thought it was pretty good. For the next chapter I will need 45 reviews. So please Read and Review. It's just only simple click on the purple button. Thanks. 


	7. Chapter 7

Little Sister

Chapter 7

(Miroku's POV)

I stared at Merina's hand as she showed it to us. It was just like she said. Her's was in her left hand, which we cold all see clearly but there was only a small amount of cold chain the ran across it, in which stopped the wind. Mine was in my right all covered up. But there has to be some reason why things are like this. I really wonder if she is my little sister. I would have to ask Hachi, he should know. Butt then I'll have to do it when everyone's asleep.

Once everyone was asleep, I slowly got up and tip-toed my way to where Kirara was. Since she was a demon, she could smell that I was coming and she slowly opened her of her niko like eyes and gave a tiny mew.

"Kirara, can you take me to my temple, please?" I whispered. Kirara nodded her tiny head and gave a quiet mew. Then she slid away from Sango and walked away as a flame engulfed her and she transformed into her sort of like mountain niko form.

"Where do you think your going Miroku?" asked a weary Sango, who woke up from the missing heat that was coming from Kirara, as she was getting up and was rubbing her eyes.

"I'll be back by noon tomorrow, Sango. So go back to sleep." I whispered back, then I turned around and started to walk toward the niko demon. "Your not going anywhere without me, Monk." said Sango as she fully got out of the sleeping bad that she was borrowing from Kagome, gathered her things and walked toward me and Kirara. Then she got on the niko demons back. "You coming? You're the one who wanted to go somewhere?" I stood there dumbfounded even before she said that, so I walked up to Kirara and got on her back also. Then she flew off into the sky.

* * *

" So why are we going to your temple, Miroku?" Sango asked around sunrise. She looked so beautiful against the dark reds and blues. It just made her body glow. "Miroku, you in there?" Her voice knocked me out of my thought and I saw her waving her hand in front of my face.

"Uh, yeah, I am. Umm, I just wanted to go there to see if my prediction was correct."

"What prediction?" she asked with a questioning look in her eyes. "My prediction about me being Merina's elder brother. Because of what she said 'cause she also has a wind tunnel in her left hand and mines in my right."

"Ya, your right. There has to be some sort of connection between the two of you."

* * *

It was just after sunrise when we got to the shrine. Sango thought the same thing after what I told her. We both got off Kirara and she transformed back into her cute kitten like self. As we walked up into the temple, my loyal servant Hachi (who really isn't my servant) was waiting outside the door to the main part of the temple.

"What are you doing here, Master Miroku?" asked the racoon demon.

"Sango and I are here to see Master Mushin." Hachi just nodded and led the way to where the monk was.

Once we got there we walked into the room. "Ah, Miroku how nice it is to see you." the old monk said with a bottle of sake in his hands.

"Yes , well I wanted to ask you something. If your not too drunk to answer."

"Go ahead but please, try not to talk so loudly. I'm still on a hang over from yesterday." So both Sango and I sat down in front of the old monk. "So what was it that you wanted to ask?"

"I wanted to know if I have any other siblings, perhaps a _sister_?"

"So you found her. She is a mysterious girl that one is. Even she doesn't know her true potential. You must stay and protect her when needed. Eventually she will know her purpose in this lifetime. Until then she will learn."

"Wise words from a drunk. You running out os sake anytime soon?" Miroku laughed as Sango's comment.

"I'm just telling you what I know. Plus I had about 12 years to practice on it. Now I must tell something to Miroku alone. So . . ." "Ya, ya. I get the point. Come on Kirara." Sango got up and went out of the room and into the courtyard to play with Kirara. "You gonna have to make your move on her soon. Miroku, or she won't wait for you anymore."

"What does that mean? Are you gonna try and get with her? I doubt Sango will go for that." They both started to laugh at that comment.

"Ah, but there's still over people in this era."

"Yes, I know. I'm planning on it but with this new information about a sister and all, I don't know when I will do it."

"Just do it when you think it's the perfect moment."

To Be continued ...

* * *

A/N: There's Chapter 7. I hope you like it. Chapter 8 will come out when I get 5 more reviews so the total will be 45. Thanks! 


	8. Chapter 8

Little Sister

Chapter 8

Back at the campsite, everyone wondered where Miroku, Sango and Kirara went except for me and Inuyasha. For Inuyasha, I think he just shows he doesn't care on the outside but on the inside he does. For me, I really don't know them but something inside tells me that I should worry but I don't really know.

They'll probably be back sometime today, so lets just don't move from the campsite, OK, Inuyasha?" Kagome stated with her arms on her hips.

"But we gotta go find the jewel shards or at least get the ones from that brat." Inuyasha put his hands on his sword hilt. While I got ready to run.

"Don't you touch her, Inuyasha. We can use this time to teach Merina things. Since her father was a Monk, then she must have some priestess powers. So I can teach her how to use it on her sword like I can do to my arrows." Kagome once again stated. "Would you like that, Merina?"

"Are you serious? You will help me learn how to transfer my energy into my Angel Blade?" I asked.

"If you want me to Merina. It's all up to you."

"Sure." So Kagome and I walked into the forest with Shippo on her shoulder. While Inuyasha grunted and 'Feh' and mumbled 'when are we gonna get her shards'. As he jumped into a tree that over looked the site.

* * *

"Ok, all you have to do is concentrate on your sword and swing and that should be able to purify the demon your fighting against."

"Ok" Kagome did a demonstration with her bow and arrows. It seemed like she let her energy flow from her body to the tip of the arrowhead. Then she let go of it and it hit the tree that was our target. The tree now had a pretty big hole in it from the strength of the energy that the arrow held.

I took my sword out of it's sheath and concentrated on it just like she told me. I felt my priestess energy burn within me just waiting to get out. Slowly I pushed my energy into my hand and then I pushed it into the sword that felt like an extension of my arm.

The blade of my sword then glowed a brilliant light blue. Then I slashed my sword against the same tree Kagome shot at. The sword then went straight through as if it was cut by a saw.

I looked at the now fallen tree, then at the cur I made at the stump. I couldn't believe what I done to it. Kagome couldn't either since her mouth was wide open.

"Wow." she and Shippo whispered. "I couldn't get that much energy when I first started... That is just unbelievable."

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter 8. I know it short but I think it wasn't that bad. Well chapter 9 will be up once I get a total of 40 reviews. So just press the little button at the bottom thanks! Sorry that I had to put up like four chapters in a row but fanfiction now has a limit on how long your documents can stay in your file. So it sucks, for me yes. So I hope you like the chapters. but I'm still waiting for the 40 reviews. So good luck. 


	9. Chapter 9

Little Sister

Chapter 9

It was about four in the afternoon when Miroku and Sango came back from Mushin's shrine. We had dinner by then it was roasted rabbit but Inuyasha had ramen. We also talked a bit before Kagome sent Shippo and I to bed. I still have no idea I'm still following them. Still, she taught me quiet a few things today, and I am very happy about it.

(Normal POV)

After the two children supposedly went to sleep, the rest of the group stared to talk about the little adventure around the little camp fire. "So where were you too all day?" Kagome asked.

"Well we went to see if Miroku's hypothesis was correct." answered Sango. Kirara snuggled into her lap a little more and gave a soft mew. "Feh, and what was that?" cried Inuyasha stubbornly from the tree limb that he was sitting on. It was still relatively close to the fire.

"It was about Merina being my sister and it turns out to be true. I went to see my drunken Uncle and he confirmed it"

"You went to that Drunk?"

Sango got an angry look in her eyes and placed her hand on her hips. "Yes he did is that a problem for you Inuyasha?" she defended. "No it's not but why are you defending him?" Inuyasha had a stupid look on his face. A slight blush crept along her cheeks and she turned away from him trying to hide. "You two got together didn't you?!" Kagome squealed. Inuyasha had to cover his ears from it being so high pitched. "Careful Kagome your gonna wake up the children." Whispered Sango. "Ya, …..it sort of happened on the way back." Then all you heard after was another two loud squeals and two girls jumping up and down like middle schoolers.

* * *

'So Miroku was the brother I was looking for for all of these years. Thank Kami I found him at last. Or in this case, over hearing them.' I slowly went into a peaceful sleep after that.

* * *

It was early in the morning when I woke up. Since everyone was still asleep I went into the forest to play with my little animal friends. This was only because I knew that they were worried about me since I haven't seen them in suck a long time. I also kind of missed their warm bodied beside me when I was sleeping.

Once I thought I was far enough but not too far that I couldn't find my way back. I did my special call that only my friends knew and that they knew it was me. When the call was done they all came scurrying out from the bushes. They all jumped me, pushing me onto the ground. Licking me everywhere, anywhere they could get their tiny noses. After awhile of me giggling they finally got off. When they did, I let the wind rush by me and I transformed so that we could have even more fun.

* * *

(Normal POV)

A couple of hours later after Merina had left. The rest of the group woke up. "Man, I'm still tired." yawned Kagome stretching her arms high up in the sky. Sango was putting her stuff away with Shippo helping her out. Inuyasha was still sitting up in the tree from the night before and Miroku was looking around frantically, under rocks and around trees.

"Does anyone know where Merina went?" Miroku asked with a look of fear in his eyes and face.

"I don't know where she went but her sent goes that way." Shippo pointed to the North with his little digits.

"Well, we better go find her. Are you coming, Inuyasha?" Sango turned around to ask him. All he did was grunt and jump off the tree. Then they all stared to walk towards Merina.

* * *

On the other hand Merina was having a blast with her animal friends within the past couple of hours she was out there. They were all giggling, laughing and having a jolly old time how animals would. But soon they all scattered back into the forest, disappeared, leaving Merina all alone.

(Merina POV)

I wonder where they all went. There must be something dangerous coming or just someone because they only come out when I'm alone. Then I sniffed the air and I knew then that Inuyasha and the gang were very close. It was then I turned in their direction and I found my self caught in my demon form in front of them.

T.B.C

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the very long update. It's freaken school and work extra curriculars and everything. But this is the new chapter and I hope you like it. There is only one more chapter left. So I hope you enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

Little Sister

Chapter 10

Everyone just stood there. Their eyes and mouths were wide open from the shock that went through their systems. Everyone except Inuyasha, that is. It was a wonder why he didn't tell the others. Probably because he knew what rejection felt like since he was also a hanyou.

"You're a demon?" Miroku asked.

"Why don't you all just sit down so she can explain everything, _properly_?" Inuyasha stated. So everyone slowly sat down on the soft ground and I started to explain to everyone.

"My mother was a half demon. Half neko demon to be more precise. Her demon blood over ran the curse that was put on Miroku's grandfather and it just made everything in my system the opposite." I looked away from the others and stared at the bush that was to my right. "Then, when my mother died I went in search of Miroku. I didn't know his name at the time so I couldn't find anyone. But during those years I met Totosai and he made me my sword. I never really had anyone to actually talk to except for my animal friend. Which I was just playing with before you guys came. Well, to continue I can change between forms on demand but I have to go into my demon form at least once a day or else I kind of freak out and go crazy on everyone. I usually don't transform though, it just happens that I get in trouble about once a day and I end up having to kill the stupid bastard. No matter how tough they are." I turned my head to look back at the others once again. They all seemed to be listening intently to what I was saying. "I really don't enjoy killing demons but they usually push on to get my necklace. But I usually run my self exhausted before I battle them. Actually, I sometimes find pieces in other demons as well so then I add them to my collection."

They were all silent when I finished my story. They all seemed to be really surprised about my life. Like I had all this energy flowing through my veins that no one else had. Finally once everyone came back to their senses, all they could say was 'wow'.

"Are you able to see the jewel in the other demons?" Kagome asked.

"You mean the pink glow that is emitted from around your neck?"

"So, my sister can also see the jewel shards. I think my life just got more interesting." Miroku's lips turned into a slight smile instead of one filled with emptiness.

"Well, at least she can come with us and help out now and again." Everyone looked at Sango with suspicious eyes. "What? We just can't ditch her. And she has been searching for Miroku for a long time. Also if she really wants to she can help with the Final Battle against Naraku and his dominions. It would be a great help."

"Are you serious? I can join you guys and help in the battle?" I asked with excitement in my voice.

"Only if you want to?"

The End.

* * *

A/N: This is the last chapter for this story. I hope you enjoy it and the sequel will be coming out soon.


End file.
